The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, a backlight unit and a display apparatus.
A light emitting diode (LED) is commonly seen a next generation light source having many positive attributes such as a relatively long lifespan, low power consumption, a rapid response rate, environmentally friendly characteristics, and the like, as compared with a light source according to the related art, and has been prominent as an important light source in various products such as illumination devices, backlight units for display devices, and the like. In particular, Group III nitride-based LEDs including GaN, AlGaN, InGaN, InAlGaN, and the like, mainly serve as a semiconductor light emitting device outputting blue light or ultraviolet light.
A light emitting device using such an LED may include a light emitting element supplying excitation light and phosphors excited by the light emitted from the light emitting element to thereby emit wavelength-converted light, such that desired color characteristics may be implemented. Accordingly, research into a phosphor having superior color reproducibility and reliability and a light emitting device using the phosphor has been demanded.